yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 076
"Plans of Attack", known as "King's Gambit" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on October 4, 2015 and in Australia on November 1, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 31, 2017. Nicktoons aired on March 26, 2017. This episode is a clip show. Summary Yuya remembers the day he left the Standard Dimension, promising Allie, Frederick, Tate, Yoko and Skip that he would bring Zuzu back home and end the interdimensional war. Now, as he looks at "Smile World" in his hand, he is in New Domino City in the Synchro Dimension, participating in a duel tournament. He begins to recall the events that happened. During this episode, Yuya's narration is intertwined with the thoughts of Jean-Michel Roget, who is playing chess as he speaks. After Yuya talks about his clash with Sector Security when he arrived with Celina, Sylvio and Riley, Roget remembers seeing his forces pursue Yugo and Zuzu, and noticed that the faces of Zuzu and Celina were similar. Then, Yuya remembers being saved by Crow, who allowed him and his three companions to stay for a while. Yuya remembers Crow telling him about the two classes of people in the city: Topsiders and Commons. Then, he remembers being arrested by Security in the middle of a duel. Roget recalls that he had separated Celina from the rest of those that Security arrested, because she had used Fusion Summon. He was interested in why she had come to the Synchro Dimension. Of course, he wanted to capture Zuzu as well, because she was wearing a Duel Academy uniform. Yuya then recalls what he thought happened to Zuzu, when Damon Lopez mistook him for another person that was posting fliers across the city. Therefore, he helped Crow break out of the Facility. Roget then recalls intercepting the jailbreakers as they swam away from the Facility, only to be forced to hand them over to the High Council. The High Council start narrating at this point. They recall their meeting with Declan Akaba, who led a team of eight to the Synchro Dimension in order to forge an alliance against the belligerent Duel Academy. They then explain the Friendship Cup's origin, and how Sector Security was formed to keep the Topsiders safe. They mention the Augmented Reality Combat System as one of Sector Security's greatest assets, introduced to them by Roget himself, who was able to rise up to the top position of Sector Security because of that. They also knew that Roget had come from another dimension, but chose to make sure he maintained public order as part of his job. That was when Declan's crew started talking about the war seriously. If Duel Academy knew the Lancers were in the Synchro Dimension, it could hasten the decision to invade. Therefore, as long as Roget was around, the threat from the Duel Academy could not be ignored. That was when the High Council decided to put the Lancers to the test, by entering them in the Friendship Cup. Roget mentions that he chose Yuya Sakaki to face Jack Atlas as the latter's exhibition opponent, because he wanted to see if Jack was able to handle a previously-unknown summoning method. Roget admits that even he must defeat Jack Atlas one day. Yuya narrates the exhibition duel as it happened, admitting that his confidence was shattered when he lost. The day after, Chojiro Tokumatsu managed to enter his room at the High Council penthouses and inform him of the consequence of losing at the Friendship Cup. Yuya then remembers Zuzu's first-round victory at the tournament, against Chojiro, shedding tears as he reciprocated both of their feelings. But when it was his turn to duel, and he informed the audience of the consequence of losing, the audience did not seem to care, and it affected Yuya deeply. Yuya then learned that Moon Shadow, who had replaced Riley at the start of the tournament, escaped from the underground to deliver insider information to him, including that Gong, Sylvio and Chojiro were safe there, and a message from Riley himself about what the Lancers were there for. After Yuya wrote his letter to Zuzu, he watched the final first-round match between Shay Obsidian and Dennis McField. He witnessed Dennis' shocking revelation that he had helped abduct Lulu, Shay's younger sister. The scene shifts back to the present, where the High Council are discussing their next steps after seeing the damage that was caused during Dennis and Shay's duel. They also want Declan to leave them out of the interdimensional conflict. But Declan counters, saying that he wouldn't be able to stop Dennis from returning to Duel Academy. The High Council reassure Declan by saying that they will take care of Dennis at this point. Three white-suited workers for the High Council then intercept two paramedics who were wheeling Dennis away on a stretcher, and ask them to hand him over. Three Security officers then run in from the other direction, saying they were ordered to take Dennis to Roget. The paramedics flee, leaving the two groups of three to clash over Dennis. At that point, a whirlwind blows where Dennis was, causing the two groups of three to shield their eyes. When both groups can look again, they notice that Dennis disappeared. Roget, having seen this, orders for Dennis to be found at once, and utters to himself that he might have to use force as well. He places a white pawn on a position where it would capture a black pawn on the chessboard, which initiates the "King's Gambit" operation of Sector Security. As part of the operation, Security officers become manipulated by a red symbol appearing on their foreheads. One such officer causes Dobocle to flee down a Commons alleyway. The manipulated Security officers then all drive to the High Council building at once, and infiltrate it. They confront the High Council, Declan and Riley, having summoned their various "Goyo" monsters. The High Council express their shock at Security's sudden presence. Roget then appears before them as a hologram, asking if they really plan to spoil law and order in the city by suspending his authority. Chairman White Taki explain that they could not let Roget co-operate with Dennis. Roget reveals his affiliation with the Duel Academy at this point, but decides that he would not call forces over, because that would interfere with his plan to take over New Domino City by himself. He corrects himself, saying that his Sector Security already was in control of New Domino City, and never the High Council. Edging closer to White Taki, Roget tells him that those with power in both name and fact should stand atop a competitive society like the one New Domino City has. White Taki asks to clarify if bringing the ARC System to Sector Security was all just to enact his autocracy. Roget confirms this, and says that there is only one thing left for him to do: to topple Jack Atlas. He also gives his permission to allow the Friendship Cup to continue. At that point, Declan speaks up. He deduces that Roget intends to rebel against Duel Academy and rule the Synchro Dimension by himself, as if it is his own kingdom. Roget likes what Declan said, and confirms to him that that is what he intended. Addressing Declan by name, Roget is aware that Declan is the son of Professor Leo Akaba, but also suspects him to be enemy of his. He offers to ally with Declan, saying that enemies of enemies are friends. Declan smiles at Roget's proposal, before dismissing it outright, saying that it does not benefit him to work for someone else. Roget hints at his disapproval of Declan's words before having his hologram disappear from the High Council. At his office, Roget knocks over his chess pieces in anger, then takes the black king piece in his hand, vowing that Dennis should not be allowed to report back to Leo about Celina and Zuzu being in the Synchro Dimension, otherwise someone like Yuri would be sent over to kidnap them. If it happens, Roget would be exposed. He crushes the black king piece in his hand, and vows that he must have Dennis before he anyone else does. Some time later that night, Dennis wakes up in an alleyway, and notices the boy that saved him. As the clouds roll past the moonlight, that boy is revealed to be Sora. As Security officers continue to look around, Dennis remembers who Sora is, a fellow Duel Academy student, and Sora is surprised to see him there too, including his association with the Lulu incident. Dennis says he is merely doing as he is told. He struggles to get up, so Sora offers to help Dennis in his mission to capture Zuzu and Celina for Yuri. At the same time, he asks Dennis to return. Sora says he was tasked to re-capture Celina directly for the Professor, and he knows Dennis was part of the Lancers in order to keep an eye on Celina. But, as Dennis is too injured to continue, Sora has no choice but to send him away before he gets arrested. As Sora activates the interdimensional transporter on his Duel Disk, he tells Dennis to report that he will see the mission through. With that, Dennis is returned to the Fusion Dimension. by Sora.]] Leo Akaba is on his throne, having received Dennis' Synchro Dimension report. He assigns Barrett to lead the Obelisk Force on their mission to recapture the girls. Barrett is grateful for the chance to redeem himself. Leo also mentions that Yuri will be there too, and Barrett must report to him. However, Barrett is confident that he can capture the girls without Yuri's help. Dawn breaks, and Yuya knows that all four quarter-final matches will happen on the day. Looking at the "Smile World" card again, he wishes not to see a duel like that between Dennis and Shay again, and repeats his promise to bring smiles to people's faces using the dueltaining he inherited from his father. Zuzu appears to have remembered the letter Yuya sent her, word for word, and promises the You Show Youths, Yoko, and her father, that she will return home with Yuya, safe and sound. Meanwhile, Roget tells Sergey behind him that his quarter-final opponent will be Zuzu Boyle, and instructs Sergey to bring Zuzu to him after she is defeated. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Trivia * The scene where all of Sector Security is driving is the same scene from the previous opening UNLEASH.